<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Академические истории by Insasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306621">Академические истории</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha'>Insasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, где герои Волейбола обучаются в академии Юуэй</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Кагеяма с Хинатой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кагеяма вместе с Хинатой - нечто.<br/>Меткость вместе со взрывами - это что-то.<br/>Это разных возможностей - бесконечность.<br/>Это битвы, идущие как по нотам.</p><p>Кагеяма вместе с Хинатой - много<br/>(Кенма с ними мелькает почти всегда)<br/>Им теперь, похоже, одна дорога - <br/>Вместе максимум юноши смогут дать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Кохай Ойкавы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кохай Ойкавы - чрезмерно меткий.<br/>Ойкава - больше по красоте.<br/>Тоору часто идет в разведке,<br/>Кохай мелькает, как будто тень.</p><p>Кохай Ойкавы - чрезмерно меткий,<br/>И даже имя - полет и тень...</p><p>Кохай Ойкавы - с талантом редким,<br/>Семпая быстро он облетел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Куро и Кенма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Куро почти что в самом высоком классе.<br/>Козуме - тоже, только наоборот.<br/>Кенма с Хинатой (который взрывоопасен),<br/>Бокуто Куро другом стал не на год.</p><p>Куро и Кенма - с детства всю жизнь друзьями.<br/>Котаро с Шое - друзья тоже, но не те.</p><p>Куро и Кенма - мало кто, если сами,<br/>Куро и Кенма вместе - как свет и тень.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Кенма и Хината</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хината - это взрывоопасно,<br/>Хината - это "не трогать, ясно?!"</p><p>А Кенма трогает. Выживает.<br/>(Что будет дальше - никто не знает)</p><p>Хината - это плюс Кагеяма.<br/>А Кенма - с края бездонной ямы.</p><p>Хината с Кенмой - почти что вместе.<br/>И от "почти что" - все ж интересней.</p><p>Хината - это герой почти что,<br/>А Кенма - хилер. Простой мальчишка.</p><p>Хината с Кенмою - в разных классах.</p><p>Хината с Кенмой - взрывоопасно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Сакуса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Краткая предыстория: Сакусе начхать на всех этих героев, но родители заставляют его идти в Юуэй типа "таланты не должны быть закопаны в землю" и все такое. Сакуса выбирает наименьшее зло - факультет поддержки.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Герои - это все как-то глупо,<br/>И ведь геройств не найдешь и с лупой,<br/>А то, что есть - это так, бахвальство,<br/>Чтоб показаться перед начальством.<br/>Поддержка все ж ненамного лучше,<br/>Но все же это счастливый случай,<br/>Чтоб /эти/ все-таки отвязались:<br/>И так уж сильно от них досталось.<br/>Вот только грязи тут слишком много...<br/>Но тем не менее я подмога.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ямагучи и Тсукишима</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Тсукишима - потомственный "управленец", который не против этой работы. Ямагучи давно знает Тсукки. В школе у Ямагучи все одинаково по всем предметам, но он не хочет расставаться с Кеем, поэтому вместе с ним поступает в Юуэй на факультет управления (и проходит - родители много радовались этому)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я даже раньше не знал, кем быть.<br/>Учил все и ни о чем не думал.<br/>А тут однажды случился ты -<br/>Такой прекрасный, хотя и хмурый.<br/>Ты - управленец. Как вся семья.<br/>И я с тобой в Юуэй потопал.<br/>Я даже знаю, кем буду я -<br/>Тем, кем и ты. Чтобы не прохлопать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Хината с Кенмой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хината с Кенмой болтают много,<br/>По большей части пусть ни о чем.<br/>Сам Кенма - в жизни ему подмога,<br/>Подставит вовремя он плечо.<br/>Хината - солнце, ведь Кенма знает:<br/>Он вечно весел и вечно с ним,<br/>Случайно что-то всегда взрывает<br/>И вечно Кенме необходим.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Атсуму (атсукаге)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Фоном атсукаге<br/>Атсуму тоже на геройском</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Среди героев есть даже кицунэ -<br/>Хитрый и вдумчивый Мия Атсуму.<br/>Девять хвостов, ушки и кимоно -<br/>Будто пришел он из книг или снов.<br/>Есть у Атсуму и магия тоже -<br/>В мифах кицунэ без магии сложно.</p><p>Мии сейчас, правда, важно не это -<br/>Мии важнее один первогодка.<br/>Тсуму сейчас от него ждет ответа,<br/>Пусть Кагеяма не то чтобы робкий.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Осаму</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Причуда Осаму — копирование других причуд</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Осаму нет своей причуды -<br/>Он легко чужую может взять.<br/>Для других он - настоящий чудик,<br/>Только Тсуму начал понимать.<br/>Это правда донельзя удобно -<br/>Новая способность каждый раз.<br/>И без них Осаму бесподобен<br/>(Для чужих и ослепленных глаз)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ойкава и Кагеяма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ойкава может всех очаровать,<br/>Но на одно лишь это не влияет:<br/>Вражду с кохаем этим не унять<br/>(Когда Ойкава стать успел семпаем?)<br/>Кохай талантлив. Меткий, как никто.<br/>Но вот характер - хуже, чем Ойкава<br/>(Тоору все мечтает - хоть бы кто<br/>На Кагеяму вдруг нашел управу)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Кагеяма и Атсуму</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кагеяме честно не нужен Мия -<br/>Второгодка, старший. На этом все.<br/>Он полезен, может быть, в этом мире,<br/>Только Кагеяме с ним не везет.<br/>Он кицунэ? Классно, и что на этом?<br/>Тобио не видит всех перспектив.<br/>Он Атсуму вновь не дает ответа<br/>И жалеет, что к себе подпустил</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Бокуто</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бокуто всегда любил героев<br/>И мечтал крутым таким же стать<br/>Сам себе он, может, яму роет,<br/>Только про во многом он под стать.<br/>Это много кто ведь замечает -<br/>От Куроо до реальных про.</p><p>Бокуто не просто так мечтает -<br/>Для мечты он, в общем-то, живет</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Кагехина (пост-школа)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Хината про-герой, Кагеяма подался в злодеи</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хината - про. Кагеяма... Хуже.<br/>Хинате сложно расстаться с ним.<br/>"Чего случилось?" - "Да так, простужен"<br/>А в голове бесконечный дым.</p><p>Хината хочет спросить о многом,<br/>Но только снова стартует в бой,<br/>Ведь Кагеяма же "недотрога",<br/>А он - как будто бы про-герой.</p><p>Хинате сложно. Сложнее многих.<br/>Вот только все же Хината - про...</p><p>Хинате сложно без "недотроги" -<br/>Он не усвоит никак урок.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Кагеяма и Мия Атсуму (атсукаге)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ты смеешься - "Тобио, что ты хочешь?"<br/>И опять не скажешь, что хочешь ты.<br/>Ты одна сплошная всё заморочка<br/>(Разгадать загадку - мои мечты)<br/>Ты смеешься - "Тобио, я кицунэ,<br/>Я же по природе загадка, так?"</p><p>Никогда ответ мне не дашь,<br/>Атсуму -<br/>Ты скрывать ответы вообще мастак.<br/>Что бы я ни сделал,<br/>Как ни спросил бы - <br/>Все равно в итоге один ответ.</p><p>У меня уже на исходе силы<br/>Да и смысла<br/>Дальше пытаться<br/>Нет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Сакуса (пост-школа)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Атсуму подался в злодеи вслед за Кагеямой, Сакуса скучает в роли поддержки</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сюжет стандартный, и всем все ясно — <br/>Вся слава вновь достается про, <br/>А вся поддержка — нет, не напрасно,<br/>Но похвалить — извините, что?<br/>Я это все слишком поздно понял — <br/>Теперь причуду уже не скрыть...<br/>Атсуму обо мне еще помнит. <br/>Пора все важные карты вскрыть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>